


And miles to go before I sleep

by Scytinord



Series: DBH AUs [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytinord/pseuds/Scytinord
Summary: ...because there are promises that I'd like to keep.Breathe in the air, the scent of wet wood. The pitter-patter of first raindrops, the rumbling of an incoming storm. RK900 closed his eyes and let the sounds wash over his senses. Heaven was so quiet; Earth, so chaotic.





	And miles to go before I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [Vrihedd's](http://vrihedd.tumblr.com/) awesome AU gifs. :) Been following them since their Dishonoured days.

Breathe in the air, the scent of wet wood. The pitter-patter of first raindrops, the rumbling of an incoming storm. RK900 closed his eyes and let the sounds wash over his senses. Heaven was so quiet; Earth, so chaotic.

The cave they were holed up in was small and far too cramped. Back against the wall, RK900 stretched out his wings as much as he could. The appendages were soaked, reduced to heavy weights that dropped behind him. Leaves and twigs were entangled in the messy feathers, making them look like an absolute wreck. But appearances were unimportant to RK900. As long as their halo were intact, angels could withstand any mortal damage to their frame. Those bandits were simply too stupid to realise that and wasted all their arrows on him, but at least his companion got away unscathed from the encounter.

“Oi.” Called a voice, softly, from next to him. He did not need to ascertain who was addressing him. “How far to the next village?”

“Three days from town.” He answered. Gavin pinched his nose bridge and grimaced.

“Fuck.” 

Moments later, the torrential rain that descended from the heavens surprised no one. Static electricity burst through the storm clouds, followed by thunder which sent the angel’s sensitive ears ringing. The temperature in the cave began to plummet. Swearing once more, Gavin’s hands moved to unbuckle his shoulder belt. He threw down his weapons, coin pouches, packages to be delivered, but kept his body armor on.

“Nines, would you **kindly** help start a fire?”

“We answer to no man.” RK900 said in a clipped one. Only to a lonely god who sat on an iron throne, surrounded by the most beautiful seraphim to have ever graced the heavens. The entire scene, however, was a loveless affair. RK900 compiled anyway, feeding energy into the miserable pile of twigs and firewood. Sparks hissed and gnawed at the wood, and soon enough, there was a fire. Humming contently, Gavin grabbed a small stick near the sides and used to poke at the burning pile.

“Fucking **Elijah** …Made you so irritating.” muttered Gavin. 

RK900 hissed. “You! Do not speak his name. One day you will understand why h-”

“One day YOU will understand why Connor left. One day you will understand why your existence, the existence of angels, is simply **fucked up.** ” Gavin shot back, snarling. RK900 caught a glimpse of the human’s eyes flashing gold. Driven by rage, he flung the twig into the flames as hard as he could. The fire roared, and Gavin recoiled. The words that bubbled up in their throats abruptly ceased. 

Wide brown eyes held steel grey in silent confrontation. _Do not mention this._ The message was loud and clear. From both angel and human, tension poured out in waves.

It was Gavin who first broke off and lowered his gaze, his eyes now glaring daggers at the hissing bonfire. “No one deserves to be bound to someone else for no return.” He spat out, turning away from RK900’s direction. 

Privately, RK900 disagreed. He had a noble duty to accomplish. It was an honor to serve a cause far greater than you are, and a disgrace to betray your side. 

( _And Connor did,_ a voice in his head whispered. His wings flicked out angrily at that thought. Connor would not do that. His brother was merely biding his time, working his way into the good graces of his assigned human. How dare they insinuate otherwise.

10 years after his inception, the gods gave him his first mission: To accompany Gavin to his death and figure out his secrets. The lonely god’s instructions were simply to “capture his heart”. 

RK900 was (and would always) be a dutiful angel who did things by the book. So, on their very first meeting, RK900 had tried to rip Gavin’s heart out of his chest. It did not work. Every attempt he made was repelled by an invisible barrier, one that Gavin claimed to have no awareness of. It was simply illogical. How did Gavin, an unremarkable human, have enough power to deny an angel of the lord? With so many questions left unanswered, RK900 was left with no choice but to be dragged along on Gavin’s wild adventures. 

He really did not like Gavin. The feeling was mutual.

There were the little things that he noticed too. How Gavin walked almost too quietly in the dark. How candles waned and shadows danced in his presence. How his rage electrified the air around him. The little things that hinted at a plot far more sinister than a mere human going about on his merry ways.

RK900 had to gather more information. He had to know more.

“Look, I would be sorry but-”

“Your apology is accepted.” RK900 said with thinly veiled disdain. Why do humans speak in such complicated tongues? 

“I didn't even-”

“ **Shove it**.” He hissed. 

“Whatever, man!” RK900 took that was an acknowledgement. Pulling his legs up to his chest, the angel rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Until the storm had abated, there was nothing they could do but wait. He would rather isolate himself in his thoughts than squabble meaninglessly over their differences. 

 

Gavin, however, had no intention to rest. His eyes tracked RK900’s gradual progress into sleep. Once the angel fell into slumber, he reached deep into his shirt pocket and fished out a palm-sized blue crystal. He lifted it to the light of the fire. The crystal was clear, but at its center, there was a cloud of corrupted yellow and red. 

“Shit.”, muttered Gavin. Beneath the glow of the crystal, the tips of his fingers were beginning to turn grey. He needed another focus, quickly. 

Gavin glanced at the angel. In slumber, RK900 still painted a harsh, unforgiving picture. His jawline was stone-cut perfect, his face anciently disapproving. It was a myth that angels were created as perfect beings, but in terms of appearance, RK900 was as close to perfection as it could possibly be. Gavin hummed. It inspired distrust, fear and...appreciation.

That bastard would never know that. Over his already-dead body. His fingers curled over the crystal. If his intentions were realised, or what he had done for that matter, he would be hunted down and exterminated. It was hard to put his plans into action with RK900 breathing down his neck, but it was not impossible. And gods be **damned** if Gavin let the impossible stop them.

Gavin pocketed the crystal and leaned back against the wall. Jesterico, the biggest marketplace in Detroit, was just a few days away. With some luck, he could send his findings to Hank, bargain for a new focus and check with Tina if their target had stopped by. But most importantly, he needed enough luck to let all that activity slip past RK900’s ever-so-careful notice.

“Of all angels, to be stuck with this one.” He said, looking up at the sky as though sharing an inside joke. Outside, the rain continued to pour.

 


End file.
